Love At First Sight
by VampireRULEx36464
Summary: Edward finds a   month old baby in the forest with a not, Is she his mate? its love at first sight and so they adopt her, Isabella Marie Hale...Need a beta.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so please dont judge..Every this belongs to steph meyer I own nothing but the plot, thanks!**

Edward Pov.

It was windy and cold outside when I went to hunt on tuesday, The day that changed my life forever.

I was hunting with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett when we heard a wailing noise from the other side of the forest. As we ran I could hear the thoughts of the other running through my head, wondering who or what it was, if it was hurt and if it was a danger to us and the humans around us.

But the thing, or rather bundle of blanckets with a note attached, was really a baby girl.

The first person who came out of shock was me, then Carlisle. We quickly ran over to where the girl was and while I read the note he was checking her for injuries.

"Dear who ever this concerns,  
>We cant afford Isabella at the time or give her a healthy liveing area. As both her Parents died young she was given to me, her only living relitive. But you see I do Things like drugs and cut myself. I dont want this life for her so instead Im leaving her here with who ever you are. If you dont want her leave her to be found or to die, but dont ever give her to anyone full name is Isabella Marie Swan, her health records are good other than the fact that she is asthmatic and catchs cold easily. Shes only 6 months old and is not potty trained mor has she ever been off the bottle. please love her."<p>

After I read this note I knew the girl would be apart of our family. But this all changed when I looked at her face... I knew then and there that I had found my mate, My bella, My Love.

******************  
><strong>Sorry for the short first chapter, I OWN NOTHING ALL GOES TO STEPH MEYER!. But if you want me to continue them please review and message me. this is my first story so please dont judge me.<strong>  
><strong>I also need a beta or if you want the story ask please..My email is ...<strong>  
><strong>Also review me some names that I could name the story. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So I wanted to say that I'm sorry for not continuing my other stories yet but I got writers block with them! Any who, I was bored in math today and I came up with 3 different stories and would like everyone to VOTE on which they think I should write. Also I need a beta to help. For the next 2 weeks exams are here and I wont be working on the stories but I promise to when I come back! So here they are:**

Broken Angel or new escape ( will vote on that later!)

I sat there, waiting. It seemed to take forever. Forever for somebody to find me. Find me lying here, in my very own blood.

As I looked around the room looking for an escape, I found it. There it was, staring me in the face, mocking me. It wasn't moving, nor was I, but I wanted to use it, I needed to. I must find the new escape.

Times

"Isabella, Isabella?" my father-Charles IV- called to me, staring at m bklank face.

"yes, Father?" I must ever look an elder in the eye, must never be disrespectful to my elders and I must never lisen to the farm boy. As I stared at the floor, I couldn't help but wonder when mother was coming home and if I would finally fell loved.

"Isabella, go down to the servents courters immediately. You ust tell that darned Farm Boy to get up here . NOW!

Girl

" Edward, go hunting son. You're eyes are black and you haven't gone in weeks" These thoughts interrupted my own.

So that's where I'm at now, hunting, running in the forest, trying to be free as the ugly beast inside of me ripples through. After feeding from 4 deer, I was ready to go home, to once again mop around the fact that I have no mate.

I knew I was in trouble and that I had not fed nearly enough when the sweet smell of strawberrys invaded my mind, making the monster come out full force. I ran, ran towards the smell.

4. Do I know you?

I remembered it like a dream. I remember going to Angela's to hangout with her and Jessica. I remember walking home. I remember the car that was going so very slow beside me and I remember that before that night was through, I was a virgin. I remember the screams and the pain. And know I see the room I awake in and I can't help but feel...At peace.

5. Mental pain

Whenever I looked around, all I saw was white. A white dresser, white bed, white walls, white floors and even white clothing. I wanted out but I couldn't.

Suddenly the doors were slammed open and in walked my new, very hot doctor...

6. I don't have much on this one yet thought but..

Bella is a local junie and Edward is a famous artist. They meet one night while she is very high and in need of a place, as she lives on the streets.

**Ok thanks guys for reading this! Again Im so sorry the=at I haven't updated but I NEED A BETA!**


End file.
